Rise of the Legend
by The Miser
Summary: Broly is all Paragus has in life and he lives now only to see that Broly lives to father his own children and die a happy old man.   will be re-rated for later chapters to M
1. A Father and Son

Sorry it took pretty much forever for me to post anything. School has really been a bitch and is taking up my time a lot.

Future chapters will be longer. Speaking of future chapters, future chapters will contain violence and lemons, hence the M rating.

And if you're wondering, yes, Paragus has both of his eyes right now and Broly is under 10 years old.

Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and the great Akira Toriyama.

The warm night air blanketed the planet of Sod. Very few of the sentient inhabitants could stay awake in the tiring warmth of the night. Of course there was one life form who sat in his bed, awake as ever and observing the stars of the Sod's beautiful night sky from a window above his son's bed. The stars were always comforting to him. Thoughts danced throughout his head, when he looked at the stars, about the possibilities of other strong races existing, where his comrades were, and just how many worlds space held. However, this night was just another night where such thoughts never came to mind for him. Ever since that fateful day on Planet Vegeta, where his son and his lives were nearly ended, his mind was plagued by fears of where the genocidal tyrant was lurking, fears of the tyrant's mercenaries and men finding him and his son, despair over the loss of their glorious race, and fear for the future of his son.

A small snore brought the man out of his thoughts. His eyes darted quickly to the source of the almost inaudible snore. A smaller bed that lay against the wall opposite the man contained a small figure covered in a blanket, his spiky black hair spilling out over the pillow and mattress. Though he was still small when compared to his father, the boy was quite tall for his age. Though his height was impressive, the boy had many other unique qualities that made him special to his father.

A smile, not unlike the smile he wore as he watched the boy play, train, or socialize, appeared on the tanned visage of the boy's father. The look on the boy's face now was priceless and it was only the latest memory that he would keep of his son. So calm and at peace was the boy's face, you wouldn't believe it possible that he had lived through a life most adults couldn't live through and survived a near fatal attempt on his life. Or more so the fact that the boy could throw a tantrum that made even the most bloodthirsty of enraged creatures seem docile in comparison.

"Father…?" The word was almost inaudible. Slowly the boy's eyes flicked to be slightly open so as to see his father.

His father shouldn't have been surprised. The boy was already so sensitive to ki due to his own massive power level that he could already feel fluctuations in the power levels of those who were close to him. While usual powerful Saiyan cubs could about do the same, the boy was made even more unique by his ability to recognize his father's ki and differentiate it from others. Something usually learned by Saiyans entering their teen years was learned naturally by this boy in his young year. Not even a decade had passed since his birth and the boy was already more powerful than any other Saiyan the proud father had ever known about, with the obvious exception of the great Saiyan of legend.

Slowly and quietly the boy's father stood up and walked over to his son's bed, still looking upon the boy with the love only a father can express. "It's ok my son. I didn't mean to wake you. Sleep, you need your rest. Tomorrow will be a day full of traveling." A loving smile on his face, the father knelt down at the side of the mattress and looked his son in the eye.

A few blinks preceded the boy smiling at his father wearily. "Yes father…" Sleep quickly began to retake its grasp upon the boy.

"Sleep well my son." His voice quieted so as to help lull the boy to sleep. After a moment of silence, the father leaned over his son, moving away the boy's bangs from his forehead, and kissed him lightly on the forehead before returning to a standing position.

The boy's smile became softer as he felt himself begin to slip back into sleep. "I love you father."

"I love you too, Broly." At hearing his father's response, Broly allowed sleep victory and dozed off into his dreams.

Seeing his son now peacefully sleeping again, Broly's father walked quietly to his own bed and decided he should do the same. After all, tomorrow would be the day that he and Broly would be heading to the nearest neighbor, who happened to be one of their few trusted friends, to trade for meat and milk and for Broly, this meant getting to play the day away with his best friend La, the daughter of their neighbors. Slowly Broly's father was seized by sleep. Before his eyes would soon flash dreams of Broly's mother and the days before the tyrant destroyed their home and people.


	2. Dreaming

Cyri, La, Da, and Op belong to me.

Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and the great Akira Toriyama.

She lay there screaming in unimaginable pain. Blood pooling around her lower body as massive surges of ki blasted from her. In fact, the surges were so strong that it took everything the Saiyans had not to be blown back. One doctor in particular was getting pummeled by the surges as he held his position at the foot of the med-bed awaiting the first signs of the newborn cub to begin to protrude from its mother.

Normally a Saiyan birthing was nothing special. Cubs were born on a daily basis. Only one or two Saiyans, or loyal alien species, doctors would attend a birthing, but this one was special. The doctors had detected a rather large power level of the infant while it was still mid-term in the mother. Though it was nothing to brag about, cubs were born with power levels of 200 all the time. However, the birthing itself garnered extreme attention. As the birthing began to take place, the doctors got their first encounter with the infant. The measly power level of 200 was proven to be a façade as the cub fought viciously against its mother's body trying to expel it from her womb. As the cub continued to pummel its mother, as if punishing her for trying to birth it, the cub's true power was revealed as surge after surge of ki was unleashed by the unborn Saiyan.

Words were no longer discernable from the shrieks of pain leaving the birthing mother's mouth as her unborn cub tore her apart from the inside in its attempt to not be born. Though very little of the Saiyaness that she was before the birthing remained, a small sliver of her true self could be seen in the way she clung desperately to the hand of her mate. Not once did her eyes leave his.

His heart broke under the circumstance. The knowledge that he was the one responsible for her pain was crippling to the Saiyan male. Though despite the despair he felt over his mate's pain, the Saiyan stood strong, holding his beloved's hand as her insides were being ravaged by their unborn cub.

"Stay strong Cyri. You can do this." The Saiyan spoke tenderly to his mate as she continued to scream in pain.

Cyri, through the words of encouragement of her beloved mate, took a deep breath and used everything she had to push. Her ki flared viciously around her, which added further to the disturbance her cub's overpowering surges of ki were causing. As Cyri pushed with all of her might a sudden give was felt about the room. It was as if a large weight had been lifted from everyone's shoulders. It took a minute, but it became clear to Cyri and her mate that the odd lack of pressure was the doing of their cub.

The doctors of course noticed it immediately and got into position as one doctor pulled the infant from its mother. In a swift motion, the Saiyan doctor severed the umbilical cord with a pair of shears and handed the infant off to another doctor. Within seconds the unconscious cub was in the cleansing room to have the newborn washed of its mother's blood.

Knowing the infant to now be in the good care of the other physicians, a doctor approached the breathless Cyri and her mate. The mate had a rather worried look upon his face, which was odd as the Saiyan was never known to allow something to worry him for long. "Everything is mine sir Paragus. Your offspring is in good care. You might want to start thinking of a name now."

Paragus almost entirely ignored the young doctor. His eyes locked onto Cyri's as she stared back with a loving look in her eyes. Behind it though, Paragus could see she was getting weaker. "Then do your job and tend to my woman!" A rough roar came with the order.

Puzzled, the doctor looked the Saiyaness over. To his shock blood continued to pool around her waist as her body twitched ever so slightly from the previous struggle. With a panicked tone the doctor blurted out as loud as he could to the other doctors, "We've got a bleeder!" Almost instantly other doctors rushed in to assist the lone Saiyan. They prodded her with strange instruments and observed her body's every movement. It was when a doctor examined the read out a machine had given that a dull silence fell over the birthing chamber. "I'm sorry Paragus, but I'm afraid that Cyri's insides are….damaged beyond repair."

Of course the doctor's words fell on deaf ears as Paragus and Cyri sat in their own world with each other. "When you heal up and get out of the rejuvenation tank, I'll take you and our baby out to see the sun set. Just as I like I said I would." Unlike many other Saiyan men, Paragus had actually developed a strong sense of love for his mate. Traditionally the position of mate was for mere convenience. The mates would train with each other and then mate with one another to rear a cub. It was rare that love developed between mates.

"Broly….I've always liked that name….I think he'll like that name…" Cyri's words were hoarse from her screaming and her voice grew weaker each second. The world slowly began to blur for Cyri, which coincided with her body becoming frightfully numb. All of her pains disappearing slowly from her body. After another few seconds of Paragus mumbling quietly to Cyri, in words she was too tired to understand; only Paragus could be seen. Everything else was black as the moonless nights of their planet. Cyri's eyes grew heavy as she began to slip into the darkness that was death. "Paragus, if you only ever remember one thing then remember that I will live through our son and never forget that. Love him for the both of us. He's strong, so very strong. Raise him to be even stronger Paragus, but don't let him turn out like those bastard Elites. One day he'll be a grown Saiyan Paragus. He'll have the strong body of a Saiyan adult, and your amazing mind..." Weakness began to overcome the Saiyaness as she fought to finish her farewell.

Sensing her sudden weakness, Paragus decided to add in his two cents that would hopefully give his mate the strength to finish her words. "And he will have your beautiful heart Cyri…" Paragus' own words were stolen from him as his throat choked on his emotions. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched the love of his life fade away slowly.

"And…and make sure he uses those gifts for the good of the universe..." Blood trickled from Cyri's mouth as Paragus' image in her eyes began to blur away into the darkness. Her breath suddenly felt as if it would never come, almost as if the reaper had chosen this to be her last moment. A single tear left her eyes as she forced a breathless declaration, one that her mate would dream of every single time he dreamt in the future. "I love you…"

Paragus had sensed it coming. He couldn't tell how, but something in him foresaw Cyri's breathless words. Knowing he had only this one last moment to act, Paragus spoke tenderly to Cyri as he quickly moved in to her face, "And I love you Cyri, with everything I'm made of." He barely finished the reply as his lips pressed passionately against Cyri's. Amazingly, she was able to return the passion of the kiss.

Though they lived forever in that one moment, in that one passionate kiss, the intensity of the kiss only lasted a second. The very next second afterward Cyri's body stopped twitching, her tear fell to the birthing table, and her lips became unresponsive. As Paragus pulled away from his departed mate, he forced into his memory the passion of that kiss. He would remember it forever. In that act of memorization, Paragus secured the fact that he would die reliving the memory of Cyri's last kiss. He would leave the living world knowing the full passion of their love for each other, just as she had.

"Dear Kami! This kid's got a power level of 10,000! Hurry and tell the King of this at once! He'll want to hear about this immediately!" Paragus' eyes snapped open as he heard the doctor proclaim from the next room. In a split second Paragus set Cyri's body down gently and burst into the cleansing room. The doctors eyed him suspiciously as he took aim at another Saiyan doctor rushing down the hall outside the birthing unit. He was determined to kill the doctor. Paragus knew very well that what the King would do if he knew. Despite the King's once stabilized and sane mind, the constant terror of Frieza had lead to the great Saiyan King to become dangerously paranoid.

Before Paragus had a chance to form a ki blast in his outstretched palm, his eyes met those of a cub, his cub. Washed of Cyri's blood, the cub was almost a clone of Cyri in appearance. The hair, the tail, and the eyes were all Cyri's. This eye contact sobered Paragus immediately. Without any hesitation, Paragus approached the cleansing station and picked the cub up. The cub's bright eyes never left Paragus' and Paragus' amazed eyes never left those of his child. Not once did the child's power level come to mind in the precious moment between them. "Broly…"

The cub's eyes lit up with curiosity and love as Paragus' words caressed his young ears. Paragus marveled at the infant's sudden reaction to the name. It appeared that Cyri had been right; their cub did seem to like the name.

"Father! Wake up father!" Paragus' eyes slowly slid open as Broly shook him. The image of the infant from his dream staying clear as day to him as Paragus came to full attention to what his son wanted. As Paragus eyed his son groggily he couldn't help but notice how much his son resembled Cyri still. The hair, the eyes, and the tail still reminded the elder Saiyan of his fallen mate. "Come on father! If we leave early, then we can get to La's house earlier!"

Not being capable of denying his eager son, Paragus picked himself up off his bed and put the dream behind him in favor of the day ahead of him, at least until he would dream again of course.


	3. Waking Up

Please give me some feedback if you liked any of the chapters. It helps make my day.

Cyri, La, Da, and Op belong to me.

Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and the great Akira Toriyama.

Paragus took a moment to wake up before he looked up at his son. Broly had already washed up and was practically hopping with excitement. "Since you're ready, you can go and get the three baskets I have outside. Be careful with the baskets as I've filled them to the brim with vegetables, herbs, and some fruit for Op." Without a response Broly moved to the door of their little hut and stood at the door with his hand on the knob of the door.

"Father…is everything ok?" The question came hesitantly and was asked carefully. Broly kept his eyes fixed on the door in front of him and fought the urge to look at his father. After all, what kind of effect could his son crying have on Paragus?

With searching eyes Paragus scanned his son's bodily reactions to the silence. The boy's hand gripped the knob tighter as the muscles on Broly's back stiffened as if forcing him not to shake. "What do you mean Broly?" Such a random question was unlike Broly.

Broly's breathing pattern was ragged and quivering as he restrained tears over the possible sorrow his beloved father could be going through. "You were crying…you were crying in your sleep again father…."

This made Paragus' eyes go wide with surprise. He had never known that he cried during the dreams about Cyri. "Broly…"

Failing to keep himself under control any further, Broly turned to face his surprised father. "You would tell me wouldn't you father? If anything was wrong? You would let me know so I could help, right?" A tear fell down Broly's face as he locked eyes with Paragus.

"Broly, you know that nothing is wrong." The elder Saiyan stood up slowly from his bed and he began to move to a bucket in the corner that contained some water and a wash cloth. "And of course I would tell you. We are a family Broly. That means we will always be here for each other. Now go and get ready to go." As Paragus spoke he began to remove his armor, which had been a special gift made especially for him by Cyri, so that he could wash up quickly.

Reacting quickly, Broly nodded and left the hut in a hurry so as to be respectful of his father as he washed.

The baskets were placed near each other. Broly made sure to take great strides with each step as he approached to wooden baskets, wiping away his tear and calming down at the same time. All that had to be done was make sure that the baskets still had the fruit in them and that a cloth covered each basket of fruit and vegetables to keep them clean.

As Broly began to inspect the baskets and the contents of them, he began to console himself that his father was right. _Father has always been there for me. And I've always been there for him. Nothing has ever been wrong before, but how can I help but be worried when he cries in his sleep the way he does? Does he cry for me? For mother? He talks of her sometimes, but he never gets emotional. Could that be it?_ His thoughts ran through his mind as Broly checked on the vegetable basket to make sure no insects had gotten into it. _Maybe La will know why he cries in his sleep, after all, she's almost as smart as father._

Of all the people that Broly had ever met, La and Paragus meant the most to young Saiyan. Paragus meant so much to Broly for the obvious reason that he was Broly's father, but La had been his very first friend outside of his father. She played with him when he was bored, helped him when he needed it, and she taught him things that not even Paragus knew.

A slight blush crept onto Broly's face as he thought of his longtime friend. Broly had no knowledge of why he blushed when he thought about her. He had even asked La and she hadn't known either, something that had surprised Broly. The final outlet would be Paragus, but when Broly had asked his father about the blush, all Paragus said was that he wasn't ready to know about such things.

"Everything look ok Broly?"

Broly turned around at the sound of the voice and locked eyes with Paragus. The elder Saiyan had washed up a bit, though not to the extent of a full bath, and had fitted his cloak over his armor. "Yes father, the baskets haven't been tampered with by any creatures."

"Good. You grab the two with vegetables and I'll grab the basket with the fruit in it." As Paragus spoke he approached the fruit filled basket and lifted it with a grunt.

With a smile on his face Broly used one arm to pick up one basket and his other arm to get the other one. Broly stood still for a moment before he slowly began to lift off the ground. He had only learned how to fly almost a week ago and Broly felt he was beginning to get the hand of it. Though Broly knew he couldn't take all the credit for learning how to fly so quickly, he did have a great teacher.

A proud smile fit onto Paragus' face as Broly lifted off into the sky. Paragus followed suit and soon found himself level with his son in the air. They could fly in this area of the planet. The only inhabitants that Paragus knew of were themselves and Pa's family.

Pa knew what Broly and Paragus were. Paragus' tail had given it away. Out of every creature in the universe, Saiyans seemed to be the only ones with such a distinct trait as their tails. Pa seemed to be completely ok with Broly and Paragus being Saiyans. Something that Paragus couldn't thank the man enough for. Otherwise Broly wouldn't have such a great friend in La.

Unfortunately, Paragus feared what others would say if they knew about he and Broly. Saiyans were one species that didn't have too many allies and were definitely not well thought of. Though Paragus knew that Broly was beyond strong enough to kill almost any threat to them, he feared that the boy's inexperience with his power would be his downfall. And much to Paragus' grief, the gap in power between his son and he had become too great. Paragus couldn't train Broly without risking injury. So they had to remain hidden. Luckily this planet didn't have too many inhabitants.

From Paragus' days as an astrologer under King Vegeta he remembered a great deal. Sod was a fairly small planet but its mountain ranges and vast forests put a great deal of space between neighbors. Something Broly and Paragus could easily circumvent by flying, though Broly learning how to fly had made it a great deal easier as Paragus no longer had to carry the boy whenever they travelled.

"Alright Broly, keep a steady pace and stay next to me. We'll get there in time to beat the sunrise." Paragus took off in front of his son to set the speed of their flight. Not too fast and not too slow.

The brisk morning air licked at Broly's skin as he took off after his father. Though once he reached the elder Saiyan, Broly had to slow down as he had gone too fast. Paragus made flying look so easy to Broly that he sometimes forgot to keep an eye on how much ki he used. Though who could blame the boy? He would be getting to hang out with his best friend today and show her that he could fly!


	4. Anticipation

Please give me some feedback if you liked any of the chapters. It helps make my day.

Sorry it took me so long to upload this. My family has gone through quite the crisis recently and with me recovering from my surgery, my ability to type practically disappeared.

Cyri, La, Da, and Op belong to me.

Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and the great Akira Toriyama.

The father and son due flew side by side, wind whisking through their hair as they soared through the sky. Excitement fluttered around Broly as he struggled to stay near his dear father in the air. For so long Broly had wanted to prove to La that he was capable of doing anything. Unfortunately for the young Saiyan, his father had forbidden him to display any of the immense power that dwelt within him. Of course Broly understood why Paragus would forbid him from using any of that power outside of training sessions. However, Broly's knowledge of the danger his power posed was nothing compared to his urge to prove himself for La.

La had once told Broly of how she was only interested in people that were strong. This was supported when La would tell Broly that she wouldn't ever tolerate someone weak being in her life. Though Broly knew better, the Saiyan had once questioned his young friend about her apparent selfishness. To Broly it didn't matter if you were weak or strong. Paragus had taught Broly that power and strength will indeed increase over time but at one point the body with fall into near uselessness due to age and that what truly lasted forever was what existed on the inside of the individual. Though Paragus had taught this to Broly as part of his training, that while his attacks were fierce, Broly had lacked a warrior mentality that would provide him focus and determination in battle; he believed his father's wise words applied to all aspects of life as well. So for La to only desire friends who were physically capable seemed almost too vain for Broly to stand. Broly's doubts about La's personality were cleared entirely when she revealed to him that she wanted to help her father with their farm. Her father was old, not as old as Paragus but Broly assumed that for her race her father must be past his mid-life, and was now incapable of performing tasks that were essential and needed to be done for the farm to continue thriving well. This show of compassion for her father only served to strengthen Broly's desire to be powerful. With his near mastered ability to fly, Broly was more than ready for La to know that he could fly as well as prove that there was no one stronger than him on the planet.

Unknown to Broly another motivation drove himself to be so eager to prove himself. La's people were very religious. Above all else they worshipped Feou, the goddess of Sod's seasons. Feou was believed to be the overseer of the changing winds and temperatures of Sod. Directly beneath her were Feou's angels. These angels not only provided Sod with seasons, but they were also believed to protect all of Feou's followers from harm. La admitted to Broly that she didn't believe in Feou. The idea of one Supreme Being just didn't sit well with her. Instead, La believed fiercely in the angels from her people's religion. She believed they were heavenly beings that answered to no higher authority and existed to protect and keep those who were good alive. In all truth, Broly wanted more than anything that La would see him as one of these angels. She loved them deeply and believed them capable of anything and if La wouldn't believe Broly to be an angel then Broly would prove that he was superior to those angels. However, Broly didn't know this. He didn't have a clue about his desire to be seen as godlike.

As the father and son flew side by side through the early morning clouds, Paragus looked to his side at his beloved son. The boy had grown so much over the past years that they had lived here on Sod. Wind whipped though Broly's long black untamed mane of hair and for that one instant, at least in Paragus' mind, Broly became Cyri. Paragus immediately returned his gaze ahead of him, the tears fighting to escape his eyes. Of course Paragus made the visual connection every time he saw his son, but it was the morning hours that played to make Paragus tear up. He had yet to fully awaken and for Paragus to so absentmindedly look his son over and mark their similarities was just cruel for the aging Saiyan. Paragus fought to not think about that moment. He wouldn't allow himself to do so until much later when his mind had adjusted to being awake.

Paragus' eyes scanned the forest below and the fields in the distance until he saw Op's farmland. That was as far as they could fly for Paragus to remain certain that only Op knew of his and Broly's powers. Without a word Paragus slowly began to decrease his flying speed to a near stop, moving so slowly for Broly's benefit. Unfortunately for Paragus' paranoia of being seen, Broly didn't notice and to add more so to this, Paragus didn't notice Broly's continued path of flight.

At any other moment Broly would've been attentive and have stopped with his father, but with thoughts of showing off for La dancing through his head Broly's attention was no longer present.

Though Paragus missed it at first he quickly caught onto the fact that his son was not by his side. A swift wave of panic swept over Paragus. Only moments before his son had been soaring directly next to him and now Broly was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately for Paragus that morning had been rather cloudy and thus without the clouds, Paragus would see that Broly wasn't but forty feet away, although with every second Broly continued to fly farther and closer to viewing distance of Op's farm. Knowing what Broly was capable of when scared, Paragus charged forward into the clouds in a burst of speed.

Green aura shone around Paragus' form as he began to pick up speed in search of his son. Paragus continued his path directly through a cloud to find him colliding with his casually flying son. In that instant of collision Broly and Paragus both dropped their luggage of fruit and vegetables. Reacting before Paragus even knew what had hit him, Broly disappeared from his position directly in front of his father. Below the still bewildered Saiyan a blur zipped through the air collecting the falling fruits and vegetable. Paragus' eyes moved down to where the, once quick moving, figure now floated gently grasping everything they had cultivated for bartering. In that same moment that Paragus recognized the figure as Broly, the figure had disappeared from view. The sheer surprise of the collision coupled with the brief panic that had encompassed him left Paragus muttering gently into the wind, "B-Broly?"

"Something the matter, father?"

In an instant Broly was floating beside his father holding the baskets of vegetables, looking up at his father in curiosity. Paragus almost began to snap at his son for flying off like that, but there was something about the look Broly was giving his father that kept him speechless. It was almost like he was an infant again. The pure innocence and curiosity shone through as Broly's eyes searched his father's expression, looking for any reason why he had collided with him so suddenly.

To Paragus, Broly's expression was pure bliss. It reminded the elder Saiyan of his long past childhood that he had spent on Planet Vegeta. Though his parents were only around for short fragments that were hardly sentimental, Cyri was always there. She lived not too far away from the simple, yet intricate, house Paragus was raised in. In their youth, Paragus and Cyri would train together and more memorably look at the vast amount of stars together, wondering just how many worlds were out there.

"Father?"

Though most of his days were spent training with Cyri, much of Paragus' youth was spent studying the stars and things concerning them. All of Paragus' young wondering was what inspired him to pursue knowledge of space, planets, and other astrological features.

"Father?"

"H-Huh…" Slowly the visions of his happier days faded away as Paragus was brought back to attention by muffled calls.

"Father, can we go? I don't want to be late." A small arm tugged on Paragus' cloak to further gain his attention.

After another few seconds of deliriousness, Paragus focused in on the eager eyes of his young son. "Y-Yes, Broly," with another deep breath Paragus prepared to continue onward. "We'll walk the rest of the way. And as long as you keep your head out of the clouds then we should get there shortly." At this command the father and son duo began to descend slowly to the ground.

A thoughtful expression began to be apparent on Broly's face as he thought about what his father had said. "That won't be an issue father."

Though slightly reassuring, Paragus doubted Broly's words for a second. "Will it now? You certainly had yourself distracted a few minutes ago."

"O-Oh…" A blush spread across Broly's cheeks as he realized that he had caused the collision. "As I said though, keeping my head out of the clouds will be easy father."

Paragus looked his son over for a moment, taking in just how much he valued his precious offspring before smiling warmly to assure the cub that he wasn't in trouble. "Why will it be easy Broly?"

Upon seeing his father's smile, a youthful grin spread across Broly's face, "Because we will be walking on the ground where there are no clouds."

The smile that Paragus had grown was thrown into disarray by a small fit of chuckles at Broly's humor. "You make a good point Broly, very good point." Paragus placed his hand onto Broly's forehead and ruffled his bangs a bit as the chuckling came to an end.

Once their feet touched the ground, Paragus began to lead the way to Op's farm. "Come now Broly, we wouldn't want to keep your special friend waiting. After all, a Saiyan's mate tends to get rather moody when kept waiting. "

Broly stopped walking and blinked in confusion as his father continued on. For a moment, Broly couldn't tell what Paragus had meant by the remark, but once Paragus flashed a playful grin over his shoulder Broly knew immediately what was up. An expression of feigned anger appeared across Broly's visage. "She is NOT MY MATE!" With a playful giggle Broly began to jog after his father, being careful not to spill the baskets he carried. Hearing the small footfalls of his son, Paragus picked up his pace and began to jog as well, laughing all the while.

The star that Sod orbited began to finally shine over the large mountains that encompassed the mostly forest-ridden valley. Though not many of Sod's residents stirred this early, a man walked to the front porch of his cottage home carrying two buckets of fresh milk from Sod's resident bovine creatures. Upon setting the nearly full buckets down next to four other similarly filled buckets of milk, the man stood straight to ease some pain in his back. After a moment of silence the man's cat-like ears twitched as he heard the laughter coming from the forest. He could tell his guests would be here soon.

"Papa! Are they here yet?" The thickly accented voice boomed from within the man's home.

A droplet of sweat began to fall down the man's forehead, which he wiped away dutifully with the back of his hand, as he exhaled in faux exhaustion. "Oh I don't know La; they may never get here if you keep asking."

The man's ears twitched once more as he heard the door open slowly, creaking as it did so. A small girl clothed in a loose fitting pair of tan pants with a light green t-shirt walked out to greet the morning's light. "Sorry papa, it's just tat I'm a little ancious to see Broly. He said tat we'd go play more this time an I'm excited." The girl's excitement brought a smile across his face.

"That'd be anxious La and I'm sure you two will get your play time." La flashed her father a loving smile. She hadn't grasped speaking so well, but, with Paragus' help, she was beginning to get better at it.

Before the eager little girl could respond, she too began to hear the laughter of the Saiyan's in the forest. The smile on her face grew wider as her maroon ear perked up on her head, where they had been nearly camouflaged against her back length crimson hair. She knew that in a short while she'd be out playing with her favorite monkey friend.


End file.
